


[Podfic] Private Show

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: It was hot, and Sid felt kind of weird about thinking it was hot. This guy was screwing himself on camera for money. That wasn’t really Sid’s scene.He closed the browser window. Fine for other people, but not his thing.A podfic of sevenfist's story.





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Private Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669722) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> I recorded this for Podfic Big Bang in 2018. Thank you to the mods for running the challenge. Thank you to [Jojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoHolmes/pseuds/JojoHolmes) for being my beta. Thank you to [maireyart](https://maireyart.tumblr.com/) for advice and reassurances on Russian accents (which I still can't do). Thank you to [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists) for giving blanket permission to podfic their work!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> This work comes in two versions: one with a NSFW cover and one with a SFW cover. Chapter 1 is the SFW option, chapter 2 the NSFW option. Download whichever one you want :) Chapter 3 has all the (alternate) covers I made for this.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/Cover%20Art/ver-4-sfw.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[Zipped MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Private%20Show%20-%20SFW.rar) | (right click, save as) | 02:47:51 | 116 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Private%20Show%20-%20SFW.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:47:43 | 125 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [“The Twist”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOh6kKrQioE) by Frightened Rabbit.  
More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic. 


	2. NSFW

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/Cover%20Art/ver-2-nsfw.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[Zipped MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Private%20Show%20-%20NSFW.rar) | (right click, save as) | 02:47:51 | 116 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Private%20Show%20-%20NSFW.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:47:43 | 125 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [“The Twist”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOh6kKrQioE) by Frightened Rabbit.  
More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic. 


	3. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up creating 4 different covers for this, all variations of the same one. You can download and insert any one you like. The ones I used for the podfic in chapter 1 and 2 of this work are my personal favourites, but version 1 was the first one I made before I considered that some people might prefer SFW cover art for their porn fic, and version 2 happened after I remembered that Sidney did that [indecent photoshoot with CCM](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoH7fhqABUQ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=9fo7v26p7zch) recently.

###### Version 1

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/Cover%20Art/ver-1-nsfw.png)

cover by me [click for bigger]

Googling for naked butts brings many results but not many that will work for what I was looking for: which was a nice, meaty butt on a bed. And finding pictures of Sid isn't hard, but finding the right picture can take a while. I settled on this because it's him doing hockey, and also looking kind of like he wants to tap that butt.

###### Version 2

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/Cover%20Art/ver-2-nsfw.png)

cover by me [click for bigger]

I kept the butt but found a better picture of Sid, thanks to CCM doing the fans a service with that photoshoot. Because of the angle of Sid's head, the composition felt more harmonious once I switched the pictures around. This way it's almost as if he's looking down at the butt while ~~fingering~~ using the tape.

###### Version 3

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/Cover%20Art/ver-3a-sfw.png)

cover by me [click for bigger]

This was the SFW option I came up with right after I'd considered the CCM pic for the cover. Trying to find pics of Geno looking like a young frat boy is not that hard, but not many of them are good quality or semi-official pics. Plus, I'm not _that_ much of a baby-faced Geno fan. I find him incredibly precious in his early NHL years, but I'm much more into the slightly older Geno. Since he's in his early twenties in the fic, I didn't feel too bad for using a picture in which he looks slightly older. The backwards-ballcap-fratboy look goes a long way here XD. Again, switching the position of the images felt more harmonious with Sid looking down.

###### Version 4

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bHockey%5d%20Private%20Show/Cover%20Art/ver-4-sfw.png)

cover by me [click for bigger]

Yeah, and then I considered that Sid with his fingers in the tape is still slightly sexual (at least to me it is, and in the context of this fic it is) so I figured that if I _am_ going to include a SFW cover for download of this fic, might as well make it extra SFW. Hence this cover came about.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
